


Шелкопряд

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lauraymond, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: — Ты ведь знаешь, что они не превращаются в бабочек?
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Laura Pressfield
Kudos: 6





	Шелкопряд

**Author's Note:**

> Плейлист: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5auMNP9UPXvSn9Bp3pDlJN?si=m51nUdRKQce4GR1DrGMXJA

— Как ты это делаешь?  
— Что?  
— Сначала вытворяешь весь этот пиздец, а потом рассуждаешь тут о нормах морали.  
— Послушай…  
— Не хочу я тебя слушать, – она усаживается сверху и крепко зажимает ему рот ладонью. Рэй и сам сейчас не хочет. Смотрит на бегущие по её коже отблески диско-шара. На строго сведённые на переносице брови. На свой галстук, – Вечно ты заводишь свою шарманку про старость, а потом начинается, блять, представление со спецэффектами. Я тебе больше не верю.  
— В смысле? – спрашивает он в её ладонь.  
— Не верю и всё. Ты мне врёшь.  
— Что?  
— Ты мне врёшь. Каждый раз врёшь.  
— О чём ты?  
— Обо всём. Может ты вообще мой воображаемый друг, а? Вот перестану пить таблетки и ты исчезнешь. Ну, что молчишь?  
— Ты же сама сказала.  
— Теперь будем ждать зимы, бабочка? Тебе пора снова становиться гусеницей? Что с тобой не так? Ёбаный ты шелкопряд.  
— Не надо так.  
— А то что? Ты уползёшь? 

Он лишь беспомощно моргает. Действительно ощущает себя какой-то окуклившейся гусеницей. Не может пошевелиться и не знает, что сказать. Устраивает подрагивающие руки на её талии, сдвигает брови в немой просьбе, хотя сам не понимает, о чём просит. Её тяжёлый взгляд не сулит помилования.

— Лора, – говорит он уже у двери.  
— Пока, мистер шелкопряд, – отвечает она, не поворачиваясь к нему.

***

Рэй с трудом продирает глаза. После снотворного голова тяжёлая, его мажет и он ни черта не соображает. Даже не понимает, где находится. Почему-то мерещится его комната в Ньюкасле и храп брата. Шарит руками по кровати, которая сейчас, кажется, занимает площадь аэродрома. Мелодия звонка доносится будто сквозь толщу воды. Он переворачивается на живот и ползёт к тумбочке, по ощущениям, целую вечность. Вязнет в одеяле как в трясине. Нашаривает телефон неслушающимися пальцами. Перед глазами мутная пелена.

Нажимает на приём, различая лишь светящееся пятно дисплея, и с трудом выговаривает заплетающимся языком:  
— Слушаю.  
— Рэй. Извини меня.  
— Что?  
— Я тебе наговорила всякого. Я так не думаю. В смысле, ты не гусеница.  
— Какая гусеница?  
Он отчаянно трёт лицо деревянной рукой в тщетной попытке проснуться. Не различает слов, будто говорят на каком-то несуществующем языке.  
— Ты слышишь?  
— Что?  
— Я перенервничала из-за всего этого. Стою тут сейчас и не хочу никуда. Совсем.

Его мутит. Эти таблетки жуткая дрянь. Они ему не подходят. Зато вырубают как обухом: быстро и надолго. Он сделал это нарочно, принудительно погрузил себя в эту кому.

— Прости, – говорит он, с трудом собирая буквы в слова, а слова в предложения: – Я сейчас не очень соображаю. Я спал.  
— Ты обиделся?  
— Нет.  
— Ох. Ты обиделся.  
— Нет же. Мы можем поговорить завтра?  
— Мне нужно сейчас. Я там с ума сойду.  
— Что нужно?  
— Знать, что ты не обижаешься.  
— Я не обижаюсь, – повторяет Рэй.  
— Но ты расстроился. У тебя странный голос.  
— Всё в порядке, – эту фразу он сможет выдать даже на собственных похоронах.  
— Значит точно нет. Я не хотела. Ты не гусеница, Рэй, не гусеница.  
— Ты что, плачешь?

В трубку вклинивается какой-то механический голос. До него только сейчас со скрежетом доезжает, что она в аэропорту. Летит разглядывать шедевры со своими товарищами по курсам и чокнутыми преподавателями. Которые разыгрывают сцены из древнегреческих трагедий, чтобы донести до непутёвых студентов тайный смысл сельского натюрморта. «Это же просто грёбаные яблоки», – смеётся Лора, когда пересказывает ему весь этот сюр. 

Не Нью-Йорк, как он напророчил в своих самых пессимистичных прогнозах. Всего лишь Флоренция и всего лишь на две недели. Но сути не меняет.

Он предлагал подвезти в аэропорт и безуспешно пытался задобрить её пластинками и мармеладом. Вернее, её ссутулившуюся спину. Он с четверть века не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и жалким.

Теперь она что-то говорит, но он слышит только гулкое эхо объявлений. Что-то про регистрацию, посадку и номер рейса. А когда эхо смолкает, в динамике только тяжёлое сопение.  
— Я позвоню завтра, – говорит Рэй.  
— Не позвонишь.  
Он тяжело вздыхает и наконец признаётся:  
— Я не могу сейчас говорить, мне нехорошо.  
— Из-за меня?  
— Нет. Надо поспать. Тебе наверное пора, опоздаешь.  
— А завтра ты сможешь?  
— Да.  
Если не впадёт от этих таблеток в летаргию.  
— Тогда до завтра?  
— До завтра.

Завтра наступает в полдень. Рэй едва может оторвать голову от подушки. Экран смартфона полностью завешен уведомлениями. Он не хочет даже начинать эти раскопки. Из чата с Лорой выпадает десяток мемов с плачущими котами и один собственного производства с её фото из самолёта. На ней криво сидит бейсболка. На шее болтается подушка. У неё красный нос и опухшие глаза.

Он несколько минут сидит в прострации, разглядывая шипящую космическим штормом картину. Отвечает мемом с гусеницей и бабочкой. Спрашивает, как дела. Его тут же заваливает шквалом сообщений. Он откидывается на подушку. За окном перестук дождя. Ему не хочется открывать шторы. Хочется окуклиться. Никто не сможет запретить ему один день побыть гусеницей. Окопаться в спальне, уделать постель крошками и шоколадом, посмотреть пару серий какой-нибудь мути на, прости господи, Нетфликсе – новые привычки. Он никому не расскажет. Ну, или почти никому.

Все две недели телефон не смолкает.  
«Смотри как классно!!»,  
«Лимончелло не очень»,  
«Это ты», – подпись к какой-то древней статуе с крайне заебавшимся ликом.  
«Столько солнца, просто кошмар»,  
«Без тебя есть неинтересно».  
Конечно, ведь рядом нет его тарелки, которую непременно нужно варварски разграбить, а потом подкармливать его со своей, будто он какой-нибудь голубь. Ему тоже неинтересно. Ему и не хочется. Он вообще не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз ел.

«Хочу к тебе»,  
«Ты мог бы прилететь»,  
«Знаю, что не мог бы»,  
«Я бы устроила тебе онлайн просексовочку, но соседка храпит как паровоз»,  
«Смотри, как они реставрируют»,  
«Требую нюдсов!»,  
«Я понимаю, что ты обиделся, но это нечестно!»,  
«Ты не можешь ЭТО держать при себе! Ты обязан поделиться!!»,  
«Данте выглядит усталым»,  
«Вид отвал всего».

Лора присылает кучу фотографий. Залитые солнцем площади и пейзажи. Она в платье с лимонами среди лимонных деревьев и бутылок с лимончелло. Выпирающие косточки, выглядывающие из-под резинки брифов. Перемазанные в джелато губы крупным планом. Её голое отражение и мокрые кудри в запотевшем зеркале. На заднем плане болтается кружевной лифчик соседки. 

Рэй, несмотря на все уговоры, присылает только виды потопа за окном. Вечерами лежит лицом в подушку, пересматривает фотки, моргает на абстракцию, шатается по дому, часами сидит у барби, методично опустошая бар. Бесконечно пережёвывает эту горькую жвачку с привкусом обиды и надвигающегося пиздеца. Оттягивает время. Играет. Притворяется. То бабочкой, то гусеницей, то куколкой.

В очередной из таких дождливых вечеров он подпрыгивает на кресле в кабинете, когда раздаётся звонок в дверь. Проверяет телефон, снимает с предохранителя USP. Крадётся до холла под несмолкающую трель. На пороге роняет челюсть.

— Ну и лицо у тебя, – Лора протискивается мимо него и затаскивает обклеенный стикерами и побитый жизнью чемодан.  
— Ты же прилетаешь завтра, – тупо говорит он и незаметно пристраивает пистолет в карман домашних брюк.

— Всё правильно. Этим же рейсом. Ты меня встретишь и отвезёшь домой, – она стаскивает косуху и бесцеремонно отряхивает её от дождя. Так, что достаётся и паркету, и обоям, и самому Рэю, – Мог бы сделать вид, что рад.

Куртка летит на чемодан, а Лора вдруг резко задирает его свитшот да самых лопаток. Рэя передёргивает от ледяных касаний. Он несмело устраивает руки на её пояснице. Этот визит застал его врасплох. Он планировал их встречу совсем по-другому. Все его намерения завести непростой разговор вянут на корню. Это как удар под дых.

— Ого, так ты всё-таки рад, – она играет бровями, нащупав рукоятку USP, – Ты ведь не обижаешься на меня?  
— Нет. Я просто. Не ожидал.  
— Это же сюрприз, дурилка, – она стучит пальцем по его виску и снимает с него очки. Несётся напролом как бульдозер, сметая все ограждения его робких попыток что-то сказать и заставляя лунной походкой пятиться в спальню. Пока он с размахну не приземляется на кровать. Зависает. Разглядывает трилистник на её трениках.

— Где ты? – она водит рукой перед его лицом, – Рэй. Ты всё ещё злишься, да?  
Он только мотает головой, не поднимая взгляд.  
— Это неправда. Всё, что я сказала тогда. Я тебя расстроила. Извини. Я правда жалею.  
— Ты скажешь снова. Совсем скоро. Вот увидишь.  
— Нет, – она тянется его поцеловать, но он отклоняется и её губы попадают в заросшую щёку, – Ты совсем по мне не скучал? Я привезла тебе подарок.

Он тяжело вздыхает. Чувствует себя старым засохшим деревом, которому вдруг приспичило расцвести после десятка лет спячки. Это похоже на какую-то изматывающую хворь. Слишком тяжело. Он не умеет жить одним днём. И в принципе не умеет. Ему больно от этих пробивающихся зелёных побегов. Ему было вполне комфортно без всего этого. Ему было почти спокойно. Как он вообще умудрился вскочить в этот поезд. На излёте четвёртого десятка. Просто финиш.

— Ну что? Не скучал? – она гладит его большими пальцами вокруг глаз. Там, где собрались бессонные ночи и тонны беспокойных раздумий. Где сеткой проступают вены. Где морщины как ебучие годовые кольца на спиле дерева.  
— Скучал, – отвечает он на грани слышимости, ощущая себя так, будто подписывает сулящую бесконечные муки сделку с дьяволом.

Ему хочется обнять её. Это кажется таким привычным и естественным. Но он потом заёбется выплачивать этот кредит. Ему хватило. Лучше он пересидит в своём коконе. Забудется нездоровым химическим сном. Отморозится до прежнего состояния. Это займёт уйму времени. Месяцы. А может, год. Вероятно, он никогда больше не сможет спокойно смотреть на пеликанов. Ездить в Брайтон. Слушать грёбаного Барри Уайта. Пить кофе. Ничего. У него на всё это особо и времени нет. 

Как-нибудь переживёт. Он переживал вещи покруче. Это, наверное, не страшнее застарелого перелома, который так мучительно срастался, а теперь ноет на смену погоды и не даёт ему спать. Он привыкнет. Приспособится. Это ведь его самое ценное качество. Он ведь всё распланировал.

Лора перекидывает ногу и усаживается к нему на колени. Рэй натыкается взглядом на родинку под глазом. Приехали, конечная.

— Послушай, у меня правда не всё в порядке, – наконец начинает он. На нём это нужно писать огромными буквами как предупреждения на пачках сигарет.  
— В каком смысле? Тебе нравится БДСМ? Или пицца с ананасами?  
— Считай, и то, и другое.  
— Ну. Как-нибудь справимся.  
— Я не уверен вообще-то.  
— Ананасы, конечно, жуткое извращение. А всё остальное можем попробовать. Ну давай, запрядай меня.  
— Что?  
— Ты же шелкопряд. Или как? – она надавливает на его плечи, заставляя лечь. Он, конечно, поддаётся. Чтобы уложить его на лопатки силой требуется гораздо больший импульс.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что они не превращаются в бабочек? – отличное место и время для таких разговоров. Блядский клуб юных натуралистов.  
— Им просто не дают. Но ты. Ты дикий. В естественной среде обитания. Ты превратишься.

Ему хочется сказать, что у него нет естественной среды. И он нихуя не понимает, что происходит с его жизнью. Что его всего корёжит и ломает. Что он вот-вот развалится на части. Что ему хорошо сейчас, когда она гладит его живот. Что ему плохо по ночам, когда он путается в липких нитях навязчивых мыслей. Когда пытается просчитать все варианты, но система каждый раз выдаёт ошибку. Когда кажется, что эти ебучие крылья бабочки раскрываются вовнутрь, куда-то под рёбра, превращая там всё в бесформенное месиво. Он даже не представляет как это выговорить. Раскрывает рот, чтобы в очередной раз всыпать в эту сказку вагон тлена и сомнений:

— Ты понимаешь, что мы не сможем так? Что ничего не…  
— Молчи, – она склоняется над ним и прижимает палец к его губам. На этот раз нежно, едва касаясь, – Ты сейчас наговоришь лишнего. Поверь. Я в этом профи.

Опутывает его волосами словно ту самую куколку. Он застывает под её внимательным взглядом. Прикрывает глаза, когда она гладит его по щекам и трётся носом о шею. Зажмуривается, когда шепчет на ухо, что скучала. Очень-очень. Безумно. От неё пахнет как-то по-другому. Он не понимает, чем. Обцеловывает шею, забирается под джинсовую рубашку и футболку «Италия», не находит под ней абсолютно никаких препятствий. Чувствует, как гулко стучит прямо в ладонь сердце. Тянет вниз держащиеся на честном слове адидасы, не забыв ухватиться за торчащие косточки. Лора охотно оказывает содействие и повторяет эти манипуляции на нём.

— Леди и джентльмены, – говорит она тоном экскурсовода, подцепляя резинку его натянувшихся боксёров, – Обратите внимание на этот экспонат. Жемчужина нашей коллекции.  
— Прекрати, – он кусает невольно растягивающиеся в улыбке губы. Приподнимает бёдра. Давится шутками про зал древностей. Экспонат радостно дёргается в экстазе и предвкушении. Предстаёт перед немногочисленными зрителями во всей красе. Столько внимания. Экспонату как-то похуй на все неразрешённые дилеммы и планы, которых Рэй за эти две недели нагородил целый огород. Вот так каламбур.

Он вцепляется пальцами в одеяло и запрокидывает голову. Как это произошло. Снова. Он же хотел. Он ведь собирался. Зарывается в её спутанные кудри, прерывисто дыша, нащупывает руку, поглаживающую его бедро, переплетает их пальцы. Приподнимается, зовёт её, тянется к ней. Выглядит наверняка как всклокоченный бешеный пёс. Как-то отчаянно просит:  
— Иди сюда. Иди.

Лора разыгрывает сомнение. Хмурит брови. Переводит взгляд с «экспоната» на его лицо и обратно. У неё с этой блядской, сверкающей от такого тёплого приёма жемчужиной коллекции полное взаимопонимание. Его тело сейчас с радостью избавилось бы от занудного голоса разума со всеми его нравоучениями. Тело хочет трахаться. Тело хочет её. Сейчас. Быстрее. И потом. Медленно. Долго. И ещё. Просто лежать рядом. На ней. Под ней. Переплетаться с ней конечностями и смотреть ебучий Нетфликс. Дремать у неё на животе, пока его начёсывают по загривку. Хочет уже таких привычных ощущений. Они не надоедают, нет. Но самое страшное, что привыкло не только тело. И что с этим делать Рэй не представляет.

Он неслушающимися руками избавляется от остатков одежды, игнорирует стук выпавшего из кармана пистолета. Оборачивается и сцепляется взглядом с Лорой. Он так и не научился читать её в такие моменты. И вряд ли научится. Её черты в свете ночника с такого ракурса кажутся какими-то демоническими. Картина за её спиной фонит помехами, внезапно вылезает за пределы холста и затапливает всю комнату. Её глаза в одно мгновение оказываются слишком близко. Так, что он почти пугается дьявольских всполохов.  
Кто кого запрядает он уже не понимает. Шелкопряд так шелкопряд.


End file.
